Leonin
Leonin, proud humanoid creatures that share many traits with their lesser cousins, lions, are a race native to the moors of eastern Anterra, inhabiting a mixture of rural and urban environments. They live in strong, traditional societies, based around hiearchical extended family groups, or prides. Description Leonin command attention wherever they go, their impressive forms standing out in crowds and their loud roars marking them on the battlefield. Although there is a good deal of variation in leonin, all are larger and taller than humans. The colour of their fur and manes varies by bloodline and individual, ranging from creamy white to gold to grey. Like humans, their clothing varies greatly by environment, both in terms of practicality for weather but also dependent on the surrounding culture. A proud race, leonin tend to place a great deal of importance on tradition, ceremony, and maintaining appearances. Fortitude in the face of adversity is praised and admired, even if it comes at significant personal cost. For leonin living in the traditional pride structure (more common in rural and wild areas than urban ones), the individual is a secondary concern, and the wellbeing of the pride is the primary consideration. Culture & Society The traditional social structure of leonin is built around the concept of the pride, which is often viewed as tribal by outsiders. It is, essentially, an extended family, composed of perhaps a dozen adult couples, their children, and a patriarch and matriarch that are typically the oldest of the group. A pride normally consists of between 50 and 100 leonin. Membership in a pride only changes via births, deaths, and marriages, with unrelated outsiders being accepted into the group only very rarely and usually under unique circumstances. Traditionally, prides are nomadic and do nearly everything as a unit—traveling, hunting, crafting, and trading together. Over time, these traditions have been held to less and less strictly, with many prides leaving behind the transient lifestyle to establish their own villages, or even join an existing one built by other races. This is particularly notable in the sprawling cities of Coreleao. History Subraces Royal Leonin Descended from an ancient line of now-forgotten kings, royal leonin retain an innate connection to the stately ways of their forebearers. Many of them prefer more urban environments, and their natural grace and presence make them well-suited to politics. Royal leonin have creamy white fur; males sport a rich mane of the same color, and females have a shorter ridge of hair that begins between the ears and runs down the neck. They typically have bright golden eyes, although blue eyes are not uncommon. Wearing gold jewelry or braiding it into their manes is a common practice. Wild Leonin Wild leonin, less acclimitised to urban life, have sharp survival instincts and are well suited to survival upon their native savannahs. Wild leonin, more than their royal or grey cousins, tend to be dedicated to the concept of the pride, often traveling long distances and making or breaking their fortunes together. Others, however, have broken with those traditions over generations, and primarily retain the physical attributes of their kind. Wild leonin have rich golden fur; males maintain bright manes, but females have no mane whatsoever. Piercing golden eyes are dominant, and other colors are rare anomalies. They often dress in looser clothing appropriate for warm climates, and many dye these articles in bright colors. Grey Leonin Grey leonin are an oddity, rumoured to be descended from an ancient pride that were affected by a planar disturbance, giving them a range of particular properties that continue to be passed down from one generation to the next. Unlike their royal or wild cousins, grey leonin tend to mingle less with those not of their kind, preferring the company of themselves and those just like them. Grey leonin, aptly, have ashen grey fur; males have dark grey, black, or rarely even blue manes, while females have one dark stripe of black fur that runs along their entire spine. Many still possess golden eyes, but others exhibit stronger signs of their extraplanar history, displaying silver or even red eyes. Properties Royal Leonin * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Bite. Your strong jaws are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Roar. As an action, you can release a terrifying roar. Any creature within 20 feet of you that can hear you must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus), or become frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You can’t use this trait again until after you complete a short or long rest. * Regal Presence. Leonin are physically impressive, although not all choose to channel that advantage in the same way. Choose proficiency in one of the following skills: Intimidation, Performance, or Persuasion. * Interpreter. You can speak, read, and write two extra languages of your choice, and you have advantage on Charisma ability checks made when you are the only one present who can interpret for two or more parties of creatures. * Celestial Blessing. In ages past, the royal line of your ancestors was blessed by a god. Remnants of the blessing still remain, granting you resistance to radiant damage. Wild Leonin * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Bite. Your strong jaws are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Roar. As an action, you can release a terrifying roar. Any creature within 20 feet of you that can hear you must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus), or become frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You can’t use this trait again until after you complete a short or long rest. * Regal Presence. Leonin are physically impressive, although not all choose to channel that advantage in the same way. Choose proficiency in one of the following skills: Intimidation, Performance, or Persuasion. * Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. * Instinct. You have proficiency in the Survival skill. Grey Leonin * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your choice of your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Bite. Your strong jaws are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Roar. As an action, you can release a terrifying roar. Any creature within 20 feet of you that can hear you must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus), or become frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You can’t use this trait again until after you complete a short or long rest. * Regal Presence. Leonin are physically impressive, although not all choose to channel that advantage in the same way. Choose proficiency in one of the following skills: Intimidation, Performance, or Persuasion. * Legacy of Shadow. You know the toll the dead cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the dissonant whispers spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the shadow blade spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is either Intelligence or Wisdom, matching the choice you made for your Ability Score Increase. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__